Talk:Smallear
Style Concerns *Needs a ''lot ''of history expansion, especially in Bluestar's Prophecy. *Needs a few quotes. Done ☛Duckspl 04:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) * Intro is not above spoiler tags, and contains the word probobly (inappropriate)[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories need to be added[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Doesn't he have blue eyes? Snowkit Is Smallear the father from Snowkit? --User:Rainbreath It is not confirmed, but since Speckletail was Snowkit's mother, and Smallear was the father of her first litter, it is most likely--Nightfall101 08:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Even though Smallear was in the elder's den O_O --BeautifulOblivion 15:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Which Snowkit? Snowpoppy who's Snowpoppy because i have never heard of her. the snowkit we're talking about got eaten by a hawk as a kit. when a hawk got him.--Icepelt1998 So Snowkit is not his son? I'll have to change the tree-- 00:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, no one has ever confirmed Smallear fathered Snowkit, it has to be removed from the tree. 00:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) it snowkit as his son still so i removed it, and should the other unknown mate, and snowkit be on there since we don't truly know? Purged? Hey, guys. I just wanted to let you know that I went onto Smallear's page and everything was gone. Maybe it's just my computer not loading properly, but could you check that out and reverse it? That'd help everyone out :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 01:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Why does he disappear between Firestar's Quest and Midnight? 22:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC)Hollycloud Typos! I scrimped through an fond like, a bajillion typos, misprints, misused words etc..--Featherstorm9678 03:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Apprentice Why does he get an apprentice image? LiLLuv Chocolate 12:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Because he mentioned himself as an apprentice while talking about an owl. Skt Spoilers... 13:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I think Stormtail,Tawnyspots and Dappletail are his siblings,And his parents are Mumblefoot & Larksong.(smallearstorm) Starclan How do we know he went to Starclan, It wasn't mentioned was it. (~~Smallspeckle7777777~~) its approved on vicky's facebook 03:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) quote I think his current main quote is a bit "clunky" if you know what I mean. I think... :"Fireheart's naming broke with Clan ritual for the first time I can remember. I hate to say it, but I can't help feeling that his deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan." Sounds better and more dramatic, shoud and could I change it(~~Smallspeckle~~) That quote is more about Fireheart than Smallear imo. I think the current one is fine as-is. 01:00 Wed May 11 Family Is anyone else having the facebook link for Smallear's immediately family being broken?Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 06:21, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I can still see it; it's not broken for me. SpookiEevee (talk) 06:31, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Looks fine to me. Alright. Is someone able to add a screenshot as a link to the cite like we do for Kate' Blogs? Thanks!Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 05:29, November 24, 2017 (UTC)